Cerita Siswa SMA Biasa?
by Jieys
Summary: Hey! yuk ketemu sama Sungwoon, Wonho, Taeyong, Jinyoung, Wonwoo dan kehidupan SMA mereka! (Warning : YAOI!, Bahasa tidak baku dsb) (it's NCT, MonstaX, GOT7, Wannaone, Seventeen fic.) (JaeYong, JJP, HyunHo, Meanie and NielClouds)


- **someone POV-**

Seoul mepet dikit, 2017.

Star-one High School.

Kelas 2-1

-story started here-

 **-epilogue-**

-Reader / Author POV-

Banyak yang bilang, kelas yang awal itu isinya anak anak pintar, berwibawa, berkacamata, kalem, senyum senyum yang bikin meleleh makhluk seantero sekolah.

Benar , sih..

Tapi..

"MISS! WONHO NONTON BOKEP DIKELAS!" teriak salah satu siswa, bersurai pirang, dengan tubuh mungil dan berkacamata bundar, setengah berdiri dari bangkunya.

Sontak semua warga kelas termasuk gurunya memperhatikan ke arahnya.

"si bogel ini, kelas lagi adem juga." Gumam pemuda yang duduk di paling depan, tanpa menengok ke belakang. Pemuda mungil ini masih berteriak heboh kalau teman sebangkunya, Shin Hoseok atau lebih akrab dipanggil Wonho, sedang menonton _bokep_.

Gurunya memicingkan mata, lalu menuju ke bangku mereka.

"benar yang Ha Sungwoon katakan, Hoseok – ssi?" Tanya gurunya, ketika sampai di pinggir mejanya sembari menarik _headset_ yang Wonho gunakan. Wonho hanya diam, lalu memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dia tonton.

"TUH BENER KAN BU, BOKEP!" teriak Sungwoon, lagi. Gurunya memperhatikan apa yang Wonho tonton, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. Wonho menarik Sungwoon duduk.

"ini bukan bokep. Ini MV baru dari 100%, judulnya Want U Back. And stop said it's bokep." Gumam Wonho, setengah marah. Sungwoon memandang bodoh kearahnya.

"Tapi kan itu ada pria telanjang. Kata Daniel kalo ada pria telanjang bareng bareng itu namanya bo—" Mulut Sungwoon disumpal tangannya Wonho. Perawakannya yang tegas membuat tenaganya sedikit besar.

"Siapa yang kirim video itu ke kamu, Hoseok-ssi?" Tanya gurunya.

Namanya Cindy, kalau mau tahu. Dan ini sedang pelajaran literature korea.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Saem." Wonho menjawab acuh, sedikit menyeringai pada temannya yang cungkring dan duduk di belakang.

Merasa namanya disebut, ia terperanjat kaget.

"EH LONTE! APAAN!" teriak Wonwoo sembari berdiri, menunjuk Wonho yang melihatnya acuh. "ITU KAN JINYOUNG YANG KIRIM DI GRUP CHAT. MAKANYA KONTAK JANGAN DIRENAME SAMA SEMUA!" lanjutnya, kemudian menunjuk pemuda yang mengumpat tadi, Park Jinyoung.

' _mampus'_ Gumam Jinyoung. Sekarang semua anak di kelas memperhatikan Jinyoung, si pemuda tampan, murid terpintar, wakil ketua OSIS, dan pangeran _wannabe_.

' _AYO NYEONG AKTING NYEONG!'_ gumamnya lagi dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit menyeringai lalu menatap 3 pria yang duduk dibelakangnya polos.

"loh, aku daritadi ga main HP loh. HP ku tertinggal dirumah."

' _good job, nyeong!'_

Gurunya memperhatikan keempat orang ini, lalu menatap mereka jengah.

"KALIAN, KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA!"

" _Aman gue amaaaaaann!"_ Jerit Lee taeyong, Siswa berambut pink dalam hati melihat teman segengnya diusir dari kelas.

 **-END OF PROLOGUE-**

About cast

 **Shin Hoseok,** Atau lebih akrab disapa Wonho.

Usia 17 tahun, masuk kelas 2-1 karena keberuntungan. Badannya paling bagus di geng (tegap, berisi, bahkan punya abs yang seksi beneran), tapi otaknya paling ngeres. Sering kegep (ketauan) ngeliatin selangkangan om-om atau mas mas yang abis gym di Mall, atau ketauan nonton bokep (seperti kata Sungwoon). Tapi dia masih 'suci'. Dia bahkan takut buat sekedar _blowjob_ ya atau apapun itu.

"pernah sekali. Dia ketauan liatin selangkangan Om Om di Mall. Terus ditarik om nya ke toilet mall. Pas diajak ena ena, wonhonya nangis ._." Taeyong.

Cita citanya Cuma 1. Jadi suami rumah tangga yang baik untuk suaminya kelak. Tipe idealnya seperti kakak **Son Hyunwoo** , kelas 3, ketua basket yang sayangnya jauh lebih dingin daripada kutub selatan.

 **Park Jinyoung** , atau lebih akrab disapa Jinyoung.

Pernah liat pangeran di cerita cerita ga? Ganteng, tinggi, pinter, ramah, murah senyum, rela berkorban? Mungkin Jinyoung bisa wakilin itu semua. Dia lahir dari keluarga konglomerat, mempunyai rumah di kompleks elite, juara umum satu sekolah, baik, ramah, ya pokonya gitu lah.

Tapi kalo lagi sama gengnya, beda lagi.

 _Savage_ , tukang nyindir, iseng, sinis ya pokonya itu. Daaaan dia berkamuflase dengan baik.

"Gue bingung, Jinyoung masih aja Jomblo padahal mah ya udah boyfriend material banget. Cewe cowo juga ga nolak kalo diajak pacaran sama dia. Sayangnya gue udah tau bobroknya dia jadi males." Wonwoo.

Jinyoung itu _straight_. katanya. Padahal temennya homo semua.

Tapi dia deket banget sama 1 cowo. Udah 8 tahun bareng bareng. Namanya **Im Jaebum** , atlet renang kebanggaan sekolah. Sampe ya mereka pulang pergi bareng naik mobilnya Jaebum. Pokonya dimana ada Jaebum pasti ada Jinyoung, ataupun sebaliknya.

TAPI MEREKA GA PACARAN. Aneh.

 **Jeon Wonwoo** lebih akrab disapa Wonwoo / Wonu.

Kelihatan dari jauh, dari luar sih pendiam, pake banget. Tipe cowo cowo tsundere gitu. Padahal sebenernya ya.. gitu. Sama aja kayak Wonho atau Jinyoung (pas lagi sama temen temennya). Urakan, berisik, ya gitu lah pokoknya. Padahal kata orang orang, Wonwoo kalo diem ganteng, kalo ngomong rusak.

"Wonu itu lucu kalo lagi diem, kayak cowo cowo di komik. Kalo ada cewe di mall liat wonwoo pasti langsung cinta. Sayangnya pas dia ngomong, rusak lah semua," Sungwoon.

Wonwoo itu akhir akhir ini dapet surat terror, bunga, boneka, cokelat, bahkan eskrim (padahal pas dibuka mah cair), yang isinya semua sama, suka sama Wonwoo. Dan pasti yang ngabisin semua makanan yang dikirimin ke loker Wonwoo itu… Wonho.

 **Ha Sungwoon** atau lebih akrab dipanggil Hasung, Sungun, Sungwoon, Clouds.

Paling mungil di geng ini. Imut, lucu, polos. persis anak gadis yang lagi lucu lucunya, sampe ke otak otaknya.

Yap, dia paling _clueless_ , sedikit bodoh dan lemot. Bahkan, dia pernah lupa jalan dari toilet ke kelas gara gara liat di luar sekolah banyak balon warna warni.

"sebenernya, gue ga bingung sama Sungwoon. Tapi gue bingung sama pacarnya, si Daniel itu. Masa iya dia ga pengen nerkam si Sungwoon yang kecil tidak berdaya itu? Apa mungkin Daniel Cuma kepaksa pacaran sama Sungwoon kali ya? Atau dia impoten?" Wonho.

Bener banget. Sungwoon punya pacar, siswa kelas sebelah. Namanya **Kang Daniel**. Tinggi, seksi, idaman semua cewe dan cowo. Banyak banget yang pengen pacaran sama dia, termasuk Wonho. Tapi dia udah sayang banget sama nih awan satu. Karena ya… gimana ya… kalo sudah cinta harus gimana lagi. Cuma katanya Daniel dulu itu _hyper_. Dan dia nahan hasrat dia sekuat kuatnya pas sama Sungwoon.

Ya siapa yang mau tahan juga sama anak gadis lugu yang imut? Eh tapi Sungwoon cowo.

Satu lagi, cowo nyentrik yang kerjanya modusin anak perawan dan ganti warna rambut tiap minggu, **Lee Taeyong.**

"Panggil aja sayang siapa tau jadi sayang beneran, kan?" – Taeyong, 2019.

Pria paling sok tampan tapi memang beneran tampan ini anak dari guru paling killer se sekolah, kawan. Sifatnya ya gitu, kadang melongo, kemudian godain anak perempuan, lalu ngupil, kemudian meleperin upilnya ke sungwoon. Pokoknya dia mengaku dia pria paling berani di sekolah—

"Ya kecuali ya. Maaf nih. Dia ada masalah sama cowo kelas sebelah yg kayak vampire yang namanya **Jung Jaehyun** gitu ya? Tiap mau papasan sama dia di manapun, si cabe ini pasti aja balik kanan bubar jalan. Heran. Jangan jangan dia kegep nyuri sempaknya Jaehyun?" Jinyoung.

Mereka pertama ketemu pas lagi orientasi. Itu semua gara gara Sungwoon yang teriak teriak heboh pas ada orang pake kostum rillakkuma nganter balon buat sekolah, ngegoder Wonho yang lagi makan sosis bakar sampe saosnya kena kemeja Wonwoo. Dan sialnya, yang didalam kostum itu Jinyoung, yang ga sengaja kebawa di perkelahian antara Sungwoon, Wonho dan Wonwoo, dan parahnya, yang merekam itu semua adalah si anak guru killer, Taeyong.

Akhirnya mereka dihukum beresin sisa orientasi.

Tapi disitulah mereka jadi deket.

-STORY TO BE CONTINUE.

n.b. Ini di repost ya! Aku nambahin beberapa character nantinya~


End file.
